


Strawberry Kisses

by Xeiana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeiana/pseuds/Xeiana
Summary: Why drink champagne when you can have strawberry kisses instead?
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange 2020





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [denilmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this is so late! Personal issues aside, I thought this was an adorable fuse of two of my gifted person's ideas! This is for you iggys_sous_chef! Their ideas that I fused were 'Ignis showing Noct how to make cookies/treats and The strike of midnight/how they bring in the new year'. Enjoy!

“You know, some people are going to be wondering where we are.” Noctis said, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he leaned against the counter of the private kitchen. It was incredible that his own advisor, who was insistent that he show up to this new year’s party from the time it started until it ended, had suggested that they sneak away to make something delicious.

“Be that as it may, you’re with me and the King will not send out a search party. I’ve relayed our location to the three Kingsglaives Nyx, Crow, and Libertus before we left the ballroom.” Ignis soothed with a grin as he began to grab various bowls and ingredients. The prince was at least relieved that his father and three glaives knew where they were. His father would have told Gladiolus as well too so they wouldn’t have to listen to a worried and angry shield running all over the Citadel to find him.

“Soooo…. We’re making something? On New Year’s eve?” he asked curiously, looking over the items now laid out on the island counter. Fresh strawberries already sliced, a cup of heavy whipping cream, some puff pastry that seemed to have already been thawed, what looked like around one fourth a cup of sugar? Oh, and vanilla extract. Whatever this was, his stomach already growled at the prospect of it, much to Ignis’ delight. With a grin, Ignis tossed him an apron to cover his expensive suit as the other tied his own into place.

Ah, yes it would have been terrible if they both messed up their outfits. He’d never hear the end of it from the palace tailor. She’d have a meltdown on the spot and he’d rather avoid such a scene… Again. He grinned as they washed their hands.

“Yes, we’re making a variation of Altissian strawberry shortcake puffs. I’ve already prepared as much as possible before hand so we can make it right before midnight. Preheat the oven to 400 degrees please, and then we will begin making the pastries.” Ignis began to roll the pastries on a lightly floured surface, leaving some for Noctis to copy him.

“You… Oh my gosh Iggy, did you plan this ahead of time?” Noctis asked, trying to hold in his laughter. All he got was a smirk sent his way. Okay he couldn’t complain. He had no talent in cooking, but if Ignis was showing him how to do things, he’d be okay. Quickly the prince turned the dial to 400 degrees and walked back, listening to Ignis’ explanations and examining how he rolled the pastries.

“Okay, seems simple enough.” He said, then, in a rather impish mode, brushed a single finger into the flour pile and tapped Ignis’ nose just under his glasses, leaving a nice little white mark. He stuck his tongue at him at Ignis’ bemused expression.

“Oh come on, you know I couldn’t help it.” It was childish sure, but Noctis could never full be the princely type when alone with his best friends and Ignis. The dough was easily rolled into squares, cut into rectangles, and placed on baking sheets. Once they were loaded into the oven, Ignis started on the cream, beating it until it began to thicken, adding the vanilla and remaining sugar. If the prince had tried to do this part, it would have been guaranteed that he’d make the cream spray across the entire kitchen. Noctis on the other hand tossed strawberries with the sugar, sneaking one into his mouth before a look from ignis set him straight.  
  
“Noct, no eating the strawberries. They are to be part of the filling.” Ignis chided. The prince pouted but left the remaining strawberries alone with a pout.

“But Igggyyy!” he whined, sending him the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Prompto did teach him quite well because Ignis’ stern look softened.

“Fine, one more.” He relented, unable to get over how absolutely adorable Noctis looked. Victory! Noctis happily tossed another one into his mouth before he let the strawberries chill in their sugary goodness. He peeked over Ignis’ shoulder curiously, listening as he was told how to properly beat them so as to not repeat what happened last time making berry cream tarts. He flushed pink in embarrassment.

“I said I was sorry… Soooo, next time I can try?” he asked, receiving a nod. He went back and forth from standing next to Ignis to stirring the strawberries when the oven went off. Ignis put down the now whipped cream and grabbed the nearby mittens to take the pastries out and cool down. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, only to see the tip of a spoon filled with the cream and a sugared strawberry slice on it. Noctis smiled innocently at him. Sighing fondly, he took the sample, the sweetness of the strawberries matching up perfectly with the creaminess of the whipped cream. Perfect.

Even more perfect were those lips which pressed against his own after he swallowed. He smiled, kissing back, one arm wrapping around his waist.

“That was very sweet… And I’m not talking about the whipped cream or strawberry.” The corny line was worth it to see how Noctis blushed happily under those words. He squeezed his hip as he turned to check on the cooling pastries. He gave them a while to cool down, after earning some more flour to the nose or cheek. Noctis in turn received a few of his own marks.

Each pastry, once cooled, were stacked with whipped cream and strawberries like a mini-sandwich. Noctis was eager to try one and was gracious to accepted the first bite. He moaned softly in happiness. It was both flaky and creamy, the strawberry adding so much flavor in just one little bite. He leaned back against the counter with a satisfied smile.

“Okay, we’re definitely not sharing this with anyone…. Maybe Gladio and Prompto might get one, Dad too… And if we can find Nyx, Crowe, and Libertus, they may find one all wrapped up for them to enjoy. Otherwise, these are all ours!” he chuckled with a grin. He was like a dragon when it came to sweets, he was all too happy to hoard them. He finished the one in his hands before taking another. He held it out to Ignis who smiled softly before doing the same. It was sweet, feeding each other like this in private. He definitely didn’t blush with Ignis deviously licked the whipped cream from his lips.

They could hear people beginning to count down, the sound reverberating down the halls. The final countdown is here already? Excited, Noctis pulled Ignis towards the large window that thankfully faced towards a building where many Kingsglaives had gathered on the roof of. He shone a bright smile at Ignis, ignoring how they still wore the aprons over their clothes. It wasn’t as if people would be taking pictures of them.

5…

They could see the glaives up at the opposite building of the Citadel, one group of mages ready to fire flames into the sky, the sparks floating around their outstretched arms in anticipation. They could feel the tension in the air.

4…

The glaives across from them readied their hands as well, electricity sparking along their fingers. The giddiness was infectious.

3…

Although Noctis couldn’t see them, the last group of mages were preparing their ice, their hands no doubt frosting over in preparation to start the fireworks. Only a few more moments of this year and then they could step into the new one hand in hand.

2…

Two more seconds? It seemed to drag on. Noctis couldn’t help it. Dragging his eyes away from the Kingsglaive mages, he instead chose to look at his advisor.

1…

Ignis seemed to noticed Noctis’ gaze was on him and turned his head slightly, eyes soft and full of love. It sent Noctis’ heart a flutter inside his chest, knowing that look was only meant for him. For a moment, it seemed this last second lasted forever, and everything faded away, just he and his advisor, Ignis and Noctis.

0…

The mages let loose their magic, the magic swirling around each other in the sky before exploding like fireworks over the buildings in a beautiful display of fireworks. However, neither of their eyes were locked on the sight, rather, on each other. Ignis reached out, cupping Noctis’ chin and leaned in. Their lips met, pressing against each other in a sweet way, a gentle promise to face the new year together. They may have only confessed to each other a few months ago, but neither of them had been happier.

“Happy new year’s Ignis.”

“Happy new year’s Noctis.”

Honestly, the fact that both of them tasted like sugar and strawberries the moment the clock turned to midnight was the perfect first memory of the new year. Maybe… Just maybe, they should sneak away to make these pastries again. After all, why not make it a new year’s tradition?

Why drink champagne when you can have strawberry kisses instead?


End file.
